


Third time's the charm

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Big Dicks, Deepthroating, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have a rather odd relationship. and it takes them a few rounds of sex to know they are meant for each other.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

This was his third encounter with Grimmjow, in Las Noches, sure he’d expected to see the Espada here, but not like this. Grimmjow had brought Orihime to him, they’d come here to save her but Grimmjow handed her over on a silver platter. Of course, that was to accomplish his own selfish goals.  
  
“Now that you’re no longer dead, fight me!” Grimmjow had demanded, to which Ichigo inwardly chuckled, of course he would want to fight, why else would he be here. Noticing the bruises on Grimmjow, he had asked Orihime to heal the Espada. Grimmjow had refused at first, but Ichigo convinced him it was for the fair fight.  
  
They now stood in hot sand, swords clashing. “Damn it Kurosaki!!” Grimmjow yelled as Ichigo blocked again. The Espada ‘Tched’ when the Shinigami sword grazed his cheek, countering by landing a hard punch on the Shinigami sending him crashing on one of those huge red pillars.  
  
Closing the gap fast, Grimmjow’s sword was once again met by Ichigo’s. Suddenly Grimmjow’s eyes widened and his grin grew wider. “Now now Shinigami, not in front of your friend, that would be embarrassing” “What are you talking about?!” Ichigo yelled confused.  
  
He was then grabbed and the Espada used sonido to get farther away from Orihime and Nel, they were behind another red pillar, hiding from Ichigo’s friends’ sight.  
  
“Grimmjow! Let me go!!” and Grimmjow did, to Ichigo’s surprise. Grimmjow put his sword back into its sheath, and planted it upright in the sand. Ichigo looked confused. Grimmjow grinned, stepping forwards.  
  
Taking advantage of Ichigo’s confused state, Sexta quickly took zangetsu and threw it, it landed upright next to his own, pinning the Shinigami to the wall, one hand lifting that chin up.  
  
Ichigo’s eyes went wide from many things, shock, anger, fear, lust? He questioned himself, but he couldn’t resist long as Grimmjow’s lips had met his, he opened his mouth, he was scared, maybe this was one of the Espada’s tricks, Grimmjow’s tongue invading his mouth erased that thought completely.  
  
Ichigo let out a soft whine Grimmjow pulled back. “Wh-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” Ichigo yelled back, his late protest was met with the bluenet’s psychotic laugh. Ichigo was blushing crimson, “C’mon Kurosaki, can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy-“ Grimmjow was cut off Ichigo jumped on him and sealed their lips again.  
  
This time as their tongues clashed, their hands explored the other’s body. Grimmjow went from shoulders, to pecs and abs, finally resting his hands on Ichigo’s ass. The Shinigami did the opposite, starting from Grimmjow’s back, coming up front, fingers grazing the hollow hole, making the Espada shudder, up to the firm pecs and around the neck, landing the surprisingly soft blue hair.  
  
Parting from the kiss, Ichigo was blushing madly as Grimmjow kneaded his ass cheeks. “You have to much clothes on Kurosaki.” He whispered in the oranget’s ear, “Y-you too!” Ichigo stated, to which Grimmjow pulled back completely.  
  
Taking off his jacket and hakama, Ichigo was soon starring at a completely naked Grimmjow. “Like what ya see Shinigami?” Ichigo nodded his head furiously, earning another psychotic laugh from Grimmjow, he loved that laugh, somehow.  
  
Grimmjow walked back to Ichigo, his cock bobbing with each step. That’s when Ichigo noticed _IT_ , his blushed increased ten folds, sure he was focused on Grimmjow’s upper body, but how could he miss something so huge!  
  
As Grimmjow pressed himself against Kurosaki, “You have to much clothes on Shinigami.” Not leaving time for said Shinigami to answer, the Espada was already untying Ichigo’s obi, the rest fell off his shoulders, resting in the cool sand, due to the shade the pillar provided from the fake sun.  
  
Ichigo blushed, his dick throbbing hard, Grimmjow only hummed, pressing forwards, making their dicks frott against one another. “Ngh” Ichigo couldn’t hold the moan. “Hmm I like that sound commin’ from ya Kurosaki!” Grimmjow licked his way up Ichigo’s neck.  
  
Hands on Ichigo’s ass, the Espada thrust into the other body, grinning when Kurosaki replied with his own thrust, Ichigo brought his hands between them, grasping their erections together. They moaned as their cocks frotted together, they both leaked pre, Ichigo’s hands smeared the pre all over their cocks.  
  
“FUCK!” Sexta cursed, “Unnhh Grimmj-ow” Ichigo moaned, and not long after Ichigo came coating their chest with cum. Grimmjow didn’t stop however, turning Ichigo around, slamming him against the wall.  
  
The Espada got on his knees, spread Ichigo’s legs apart, hands caressing Kurosaki’s thighs as they made their way up, once at destination they parted Ichigo’s ass cheeks, revealing that tight hole to Grimmjow, who grinned maniacally.  
  
“Grimmjow, wh-what are you doin-AH” Ichigo yelled as he felt something warm and wet slide against his asshole, ‘ _Did-did he just lick me ass!?’_ Ichigo thought, looking back in shock, brown eyes met deep blue ones. “Grimmjow you’re not gonna-OHHHHH” Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow took a long lick at his ass.  
  
“Fuck!” Kurosaki cursed, Grimmjow licking over the shinigami’s asshole again and again, until he decided it was enough teasing the poor berry, and thrusts his tongue inside. “FUCKING HELL!” Ichigo moaned loudly, glancing back only to see Grimmjow had his eyes closed, completely concentrating on his task.  
  
“NNNNGHH!!!” The Shinigami moaned lewdly, Sexta only hummed in response. He added a finger in the mix, opening his eyes, watching Kurosaki’s reaction. Amusement, that’s what the Espada felt when Ichigo’s scowl turned upside down, mouth parting letting out lewd sounds and panting. A second finger was added, tongue still working inside of course.  
  
When the third finger was added, Ichigo’s eyes widened, he came from over stimulation as Grimmjow’s tongue reached deep and hit that his sweet spot. Pulling the fingers out, Grimmjow wiggled his tongue a bit more, before pulling it out too and standing up.  
  
He grinned maniacally as Ichigo looked back at him panting, the stare was broken when Kurosaki looked down, shock written on his face. Clearly, he forgot how big Grimmjow was during the prep. Leaning against Ichigo, “Don’t worry, I prept ya good.” Giving the shinigami’s right ass cheek a slap.  
  
Hooking two thumbs on both side of the berry’s hole, opening it, he slowly pushed his cum lubbed cock in. “Shit you’re tight!” he commented, but kept pushing in, “Don’t forget to breathe Kurosaki!” Grimmjow laughed, thrusting the rest of his cock in, impaling himself in the Shinigami.  
  
Eyes wide, jaw dropped, Ichigo couldn’t move, say anything, ‘ _Fuck! Can’t breathe! He’s fucking huge!’_ he thought. “FUCK! So f-full!” He manages to pant out, “Is that a compliment Kurosaki?” Grimmjow grinned. “When you’re ready.”, “Gee Thanks-NNGH-a fucking -AH warning next time!”  
  
Minutes passed, his ass throbbed from the large and long intrusion, ‘ _Fuck it! I’ve taken fucking swords to the chest’_ “G-Go!” he ordered, looking Grimmjow right in the eyes. He’s never seen that look before, the Espada was happy?  
  
“You asked for it.” Grimmjow smiled, happy indeed. Pulling back until only the tip remained, Ichigo whine at the loss, making Grimmjow even happier, before slamming back in full force. Kuraski’s upper body slammed in the wall, arms on each side keeping himself steady.  
  
“FUUUUCK!!!” Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow groaned, setting a slow but harsh pace. Slowly pulling out only to slam back in with the power of ten grand ray ceros. “AH-AH-AH-GRIMMNNNGG!!” Ichigo couldn’t stop panting, much to Grimmjow’s pleasure, he loved those sounds Kurosaki made for him.  
  
“FA-FASTER!” Ichigo finally managed to pant out. Grimmjow complied, slamming in faster than before, his big balls slapping Ichigo’s smaller ones. One hand holding Kurosaki by the hip as the other grabbed ichigo’s head, turned it to the side before into it against the wall. Ichigo only moaned at the action, loving the rough treatment Grimmjow was giving him.  
  
A few more hard thrusts to his sweet spot and Ichigo came hard with a loud “GRIMMJOOOOOOW!!”, splashing the wall with his seeds. Grimmjow groaned as the passage got tighter. As a result, fucking Kurosaki even faster and harder. “Fuck Kurosaki!! Feels so tight NNGH!” He moaned. “NNGHHAAA!!” his body couldn’t take it anymore, all went limp as Grimmjow fucked him against the wall.  
  
After one final harsh thrust, so powerful it made a crater like crack in the pillar Ichigo’s upper body was, “RRRAAAAGHHH!!” Grimmjow roared like a Jaguar as he buried deep and came hard in Ichigo. Ichigo could only moan in pleasure as he felt thick cum flooding his insides.  
  
Grimmjow chuckled as Kurosaki blacked out, dick still throbbing and cumming in the Shinigami, he waited until his orgasm was over and pulled out, catching Kurosaki before he fell on the sand. He placed the Shinigami over his shoulder, admiring his work as thick cum leaked out of that gapping hole. Picking up their swords and clothes he used sonido to find another spot, just in time too as the pillar they had sex under started collapsing.  
  
Ichigo groaned as he woke up, ass hurt like hell. He was fully dressed and Grimmjow was leaning against the wall next to him, “Get up Shinigami, we gotta fight to finish.” Ichigo got up, picked up his sword, “One request before, Kiss me.” It was more of an order but Grimmjow was happy to do just that.  
  
Parting from the kiss, “C’mon, before one of those reiatsu finds us and interrupts our fight!” Grimmjow didn’t hesitate charging in, resuming their fight, like nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a long time since he last saw Grimmjow. Dreams turned into nightmares as he remembered the scene. Nnoitra had cut down Grimmjow right in front of him, and he was then forced to leave Grimmjow behind in pursuit of Aizen and the other Espada heading to Karakura town.  
  
The following days after his recovery, he had wandered Hueco Mundo with Urahara, in search of Grimmjow. But nothing, no sign of the bluenet, not even a trace a reiryoku. Ichigo hadn’t been this sad since his mother passed away, he missed the Espada.  
  
Yet, here he was, starring at Grimmjow who just casually opened a gargantua in the soul kings’ palace. “Yo Kurosaki, missed me?” Grimmjow said, Ichigo was pissed, confused, but mostly happy. Just as he was about to go punch the fucker for having played dead, Nel jumped from behind him and nearly hugged Ichigo to death.  
  
He chuckled as the two Espada bickered about who would be strongest, he knew Nel was no push over, but she wouldn’t stand a chance against Grimmjow. They made their way into a black box that Yukio made, traveling inside it through the gargantua to make it up to the new palace undetected.   
  
Once outside, shocked written on some of their faces, the palace had been transformed into a Quincy city. As they ran towards the centre, where the palace was. Grimmjow had disagreed with Yoruichi on grouping up with the Gotei 13, quote “It’s a waste of time, and grouping up would make us an easier target.” Ichigo never thought Grimmjow could think that far, still many things he didn’t know about the Arrancar.  
  
As they spotted the first Quincy, Grimmjow had charged in, Kurosaki ran after him. When he caught up to the Quincy, Grimmjow wasn’t there, “Where is he!?” He yelled at the quincy, “Killed him.” Ichigo was beyond furious, he charged in, his body slowly dropped to the floor, immobilized.  
  
When he came to, they had told him he had been poisoned by the Quincy, and Grimmjow wasn’t dead, that Quincy was quite fast, and cunning, leading Grimmjow on false tracks. He was glad Grimmjow was alive. But where was he.  
  
Urahara and Yoruichi told Ichigo and his friends to move on, they would fight the Quincy, that had presented himself as Askin Nakk le Vaar. He nodded and they parted ways, he hoped Grimmjow was alright. On their way to the palace Ichigo found himself separated from his friends.   
  
“Lost Kurosaki?” Ichigo whipped around to see Grimmjow casually leaning against a wall in his resurrection form. “What are you doing here? And why are you in that form?” The Espada moved, walking towards him slowly, “Tch, stupid Nel interrupted our reunion.” Grimmjow didn’t bother answering Ichigo’s question, he just pulled the Shinigami’s chin up kissed him. Ichigo immediately responded, wrapping his arms around the bluenet’s neck.  
  
“You were gonna do that in front of everyone?” Ichigo asked blushing, when they parted. “Course I would, you’re mine after all.” Grimmjow grinned, “And I’m in this form cause I was chasin’ that annoyin’ Quincy, urahara told me to wait here until his plan was complete.” Grimmjow answered.  
  
“You fell for his stupid trick.” Ichigo chuckled at the glare he received, “Tch, I don’t like bastards that use tricks to fight.” Moving his tail up to go in the Shinigami’s robes, “Grimmjow!” Ichigo protested, “Not now, not here!” “Hmmm, c’mon _Ichigo_.” Ichigo shuddered as his name was purred out, and the feeling of Grimmjow’s tail against his hole didn’t make things better.  
  
“F-fine, but I swear if someone catches us, I’ll chop your dick off!” Ichigo warned, “Risk I’m willing to take Kurosaki.” Grimmjow hummed, licking Ichigo’s neck up to those parted lips, and kissed the ginger again.  
  
Grimmjow began undressing Kurosaki during their kiss. As they parted, he presented his fingers to Ichigo’s mouth. “I want you to prep me with this.” Ichigo asked shyly, holding Grimmjow’s tail. The Espada grinned, “Anything you want.” Pushing his tail against Kurosaki’s warm lips.  
  
Grimmjow’s hands rested on the Shinigami’s still clothed ass, as he bent down to take one of those perky buds into his mouth, making Ichigo moan around his tail, currently thrusting itself if and out of Ichigo’s mouth.  
  
Once both nipples had received equal treatment, he stood up straight again and met deep brown eyes. Grimmjow watched amusement glimmered in his eyes as Ichigo sucked on his tail like it was the end of the world, fitting actually.  
  
He grinned, having just thought of something, he stopped his tail for a second, earning a scowl from Kurosaki, Grimmjow grinned wider, as he pushed the tail in, and didn’t stop. Ichigo’s eyes went wide when he realised what was about to happen, unfortunately for him, Grimmjow’s hands held him close, kneading his ass.  
  
As the tail sank further into the Shinigami’s mouth, Grimmjow hummed as Ichigo’s throat started to bulge at the intrusion. Ears perked upwards as he registered every muffled moan, whine Ichigo emitted, “I can hear _you._ ” He purred in Kurosaki’s ear.  
  
Ichigo bucked his hips into Grimmjow’s, making the latter pull his tail out slowly. While his hands undressed Ichigo’s bottom half. Kurosaki panted as the tail slipped out. Grimmjow didn’t waste time, his wet tail sliding between Ichigo’s ass cheeks once more, teasing the tight pucker.  
  
“It’s not fair Grimm!” Ichigo repressed a moan, “What’s not fair?” “I’m naked and you’re not.” He said, “Besides how to you even get out of that.” He added. Grimmjow didn’t answer, a demonstration would be enough.  
  
The white bone armour disappeared, becoming particles of blue reiryoku, exposing his naked body. Ichigo noticed that the black fur extended to his elbow on his arms and up to his knees on the legs. He caressed one arm, Grimmjow sure had soft fur. He also noticed the tail was still covered in armour. The tail had stopped teasing him for now, as Ichigo admired Grimmjow’s body. Shock clearly written on his face when brown eyes landed on the Espada’s cock.   
  
It was thicker and longer than he remembered, but the most visible change were the barbs scattered all over the Espada’s cock. “Wow, is this because of your resurrection?” Ichigo asked as he touched, “You don’t like it?” Grimmjow asked, _‘He’s insecure, cute’_ Ichigo thought, “On the contrary!” he replied.  
  
Grimmjow grinned, regaining his confidence, “Then what ya waitin’ for _Ichigo_?”, Ichigo shivered as his name was purred out and got on his knees. He gulped as he was inches away from the Arrancar’s cock. Feeling Grimmjow’s hand in his hair encouraged him enough to start kissing and licking the thick member.  
  
Grimmjow hummed as Ichigo covered his cock with licks and kisses, until he reached the tip and took him in his mouth “Hmmmm that feels good.” He braced himself with one hand on the wall, the other buried in orange hair.  
  
Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, their eyes met, “I like that look Kurosaki.” Grimmjow grinned down at him. He kept sucking and sucking, never breaking eye contact. One hand reaching up to fondle the Ex-espada’s heavy sac, earning a low groan from the bluenet.  
  
Moaning around the big cock, bobbing his head back and forth, loving the feeling of those barbs, giving extra friction. “Fuck Ichigo!” Grimmjow moaned jerking his hips forward. Ichigo only grinned at the action and double his efforts.

He kept sucking as Grimmjow’s eyes grew wide with shock. Grimmjow stared down at the shinigami, shocked and aroused, shocked because Kurosaki had taken him whole without even noticing, aroused because of the way Ichigo’s throat bulged because of his cock.  
  
“Fuck, you’re gonna be the end of me Ichigo!” Grimmjow moaned, pulling his cock back, earning a whine from Ichigo, their eye contact finally broke when the hollow thrust in again, this time they both moaned.   
  
“Want me to pound that sweet mouth of yours Kurosaki?” he said, grinning as Ichigo bobbed his head eagerly as a reply. The grip on Ichigo’s head tightened as Grimmjow slowly pulled out, drawing out a low moan from Ichigo.  
  
Slaming back in, his balls slapping Ichigo’s chin, made both of them moan. The thrusts started slow and hard, wanting to savour this sensation for a while. Until Ichigo demanded it go faster, and who was Grimmjow to refuse such a request.  
  
“UHMMPPFF-GRIMMFF-JOOWW!” Ichigo moaned between thrusts, “I love the sounds you make for me Ichigo!” the next thrust was particularly hard, making Ichigo cum, “Shit!” Grimmjow cursed as the vibrations from Ichigo’s moans overstimulating his cock “Want me to cum in ya Kurosaki?”   
  
One look in those eyes answered his question, with his final thrust he came. “Fuck!” Grimmjow moaned, throwing his head back, meanwhile Ichigo sucked, eyes rolling back. Grimmjow slowly pulled out, so that Ichigo could taste his cum, the Shinigami’s mouth was soon filled with thick cum.  
  
They stared at each other, Ichigo’s cheeks puffing out like a hamster keeping its food safe, before swallowing down in one big gulp. “That’s fucking hot Kurosaki.” “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Ichigo replied, stroking the still hard cock in front of him, while his other hand stroked his own erection.  
  
“Ichigo!? Where are you Ichigoooooo!?” they heard in a distance, “Tch, your friends always ruin everything Kurosaki.” Grimmjow grumbled, “You’re just saying that cause you’re not getting my ass this time.” Getting up and dressed before his friends arrived.  
  
Grimmjow’s armour started reforming as well, “Well you-“ Ichigo was cut off when Grimmjow kissed him, the kiss was different, it was warm and gentle, usually Grimmjow would be more aggressive while kissing.   
  
“Don’t die on me now Kurosaki.” With that said Grimmjow jumped away, “You better not either.” He said to himself. Soon enough his friends rounded the corner and they made their way back to the center of the Wandenreich.


	3. Chapter 3

After the war, Ichigo hadn’t a chance to say goodbye to Grimmjow, the Arrancars were, after all, temporary allies, they were allowed to leave before soul society attacked them. He was angry at first, claiming they wouldn’t harm anyone, but the current captain had told him it would make the lower-class Shinigami and the people of the rukongai feel threatened and in danger.  
  
And after all that, here he was casually waiting for him in Urahara’s living room. Ichigo was fuming, anger clearly written on his face, he was about to yell at Grimmjow for not giving any news what so ever.  
  
But before he could the Arrancar spoke, “Before ya start yappin’, I couldn’t just come here undetected, blame Urahara, he’s the one that took longer than needed to make those spiritual pressure negating cloaks for Hollows.” He explained, “Now get your slow ass in the bunker, I want a fight.”  
  
Ichigo changed into his Shinigami form and Grimmjow as he jumped down into the bunker, “Yoruichi will be by in a bit, with Nel, they really bonded well during the war, anyways better not keep Grimmjow waiting Kurosaki-Kun.” Urahara chirped and retreated himself to secrete place of the shop.  
  
Ichigo landed in the big dust cloud caused by Grimmjow’s landing, it was blown away by his landing. When it cleared Grimmjow was waiting for him in ressurection, ready to pounce as soon as their eyes met.  
  
“Shit!” Ichigo cursed just before dodging Grimmjow’s attack. He paried Grimmjow’s attack with his swords. “Dual weilder now huh?” The arrancar didn’t seem surprised, “That won’t be good enough Kurosaki !” Launching himself again at the shinigami.  
  
Minuts passed, their fighting went on quite some time, both exhausted, panting. “Grimmjow!” Ichigo looked up and caught azure eyes, “Bankai!” he yelled, surprising Grimmjow as he flash stepped near him, his blade missing Grimmjow by a few inches.  
  
“Tch, you’re a real pain in that form Ichigo.” The bluenet said dodging Ichigo’s grand ray cero. “But you’re not the only one with new tricks!”  
  
“Ressurection !! Segunda Etapa !!!” He yelled, blue reiryoku blasting in all direction, Ichigo flashed stepped away. A massive cratter was formed beneath Grimmjow.  
  
Ichigo stared, he never saw grimmjow like this, his scars glowing blue and hyogyoku like orb in the middle of his hollow hole, hair fading white with Jaguar spot at the end, his bown crown now turned into black reiryoku. Body covered in fur with Jaguar spots up to his waist. Two black tails, with segments of blue reiryoku, black markings on his chest and arms.  
  
Suddenly the hollow was at his face, and a punch sent him flying. Before he could crash on the wall, Grimmjow had kicked him downwards, sending him to the ground.  
  
“Bastard!” Ichigo grunted, spitting out dirt. Claws clashed against sword as their fight continued.

Ichigo’s bankai faded and he revetred back to his usual shnigami form. “I think that’s enough fighting for today Grimmjow.” He said, the bluenet walking up to him. One black tail lifted his chin, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow as they kissed.  
  
The Arrancar wasted no time undressing the shinigami during the kiss. Once they patred, Ichigo was naked, Grimjow grinned, “I’ll never get tired of seeing you naked Kurosaki.” He growled out sensually.  
  
Ichigo caressed his way down, grasping Grimmjow’s hard on, he felt something next to his hand, he looked down. He had to double check to see if he wasn’t seeing things. “Y-You have two cocks!!” Ichigo shouted, letting Grimmjow’s cock free.  
  
“Makes things more interesting.” He answered, grabbing Kurosaki’s cock, “Y-yeah.” Ichigo agreed, now hips pressed together, his cock stuck between both of Grimmjow’s.  
  
“Nnngg!” “Fuck!” They moaned as they started frotting against each other, “Hmmnn, Grimm!” the pleasure from those furred tails teasing his nips almost sent him over the edge. “Grimm! I wanna suck you off!” He said before getting on his knees, lips already sealed around on thick shaft, letting the other slid up his face into his hair.  
  
“NNNGHH!” grimmjow moaned at the sight and pleasure, seeing Ichigo eagerly sucking his cock, with the other sliding up in orange lock. Ichigo grabbed the second cock and jerked it off, two tails resumed the nipple teasing, making the shinigami moan, sending vibration to Grimmjow’s dick.  
  
Ichigo then switched cock, “Fuck!” Grimmjow couldn’t resist anymore, he started thrusting his hips into Kurosaki’s mouth. After a few thrusts, Ichigo pulled off, grabbing both cocks, he opened wide, fiting both heads in his mouth, “Holy shit Ichigo! That’s fucking hot!” Grimmjow moaned, quickly pulling out before he came. Covering Ichigo’s face with cum, that soon dribbled down the shinigami’s chin, onto his pecs and abs.  
  
Grimmjow laid down, and smirked when Kurosaki’s ass was in front of him, “Fuck!” he cursed when Ichigo started sucking one of his cocks again, jerking off the other. He wasted no time, proding Ichigo’s hole with his fingers, two sank in easily. Scissoring his fingers, he added a third, earning another lewd moan, before Kurosaki switched cock.  
  
“AH!!” ichigo yelped when he felt Grimmjow’s tongue proding his entrance, “Grimmjow you can’t-NNNNGGG” He moaned loudly when said tongue wiggled it’s way inside him, deeper and deeper.  
  
“You taste so good!” Grimmjow couldn’t get enough of Ichigo’s hole. “Grimm-AH-AH I Can’t-NNNGHH” Ichigo panted, “GRIMMM!” He moaned and came all over Grimmjow’s chest, some even reached inside the hollow hole.  
  
Grimmjow pulled out, and looked at Ichigo panting, puffs of hot air against his cock, “Hang in there.” He said pushing in 4 fingers and stretching Kurosaki good. “You’re almost ready.” “NNNGHH Please! I need you now.” Ichigo pleaded.  
  
His cocks jumped at that, both spurted a thick rope of cum, landing on Ichigo’s face. “Fuck it.” He groaned, changing their positons. Kurosaki was now on his back, Grimmjow holding his anckles.  
“What a view.” He rocked his hips forward, both cocks slinding up between Ichigo’s ass, “Fcuk Grimm! Stop teasi-!” Ichigo howled; grimmjow had suddenly pushed one cock in, pushing it slowly as the other slid up against Ichigo’s own arousal.  
  
He whimpered as grimmjow pulled almost all the way out, only to moan the bluenet’s name loudly as he pushed back in. He wanted to grab their cocks and jerk them off, but one tail tied his hands together, the other teased his nips, before moving down and coiled around their cocks, jerking them off. Ichigo drooled in pleasure.  
  
Then the pace accelarated, “NNNGHAAAAH! AH AH AH!” Ichigo panted, those barbs working miracles right now, the pleasure was so intense, “Shit Ichigo! If you get any-NNG tighter! I’ll cum!” Grimmjow groaned out.  
  
“FUCK!! YE-AAAAHHHH” Ichigo screamed at a particualarly hard jab at his sweetspot. “FUCK!” Ichigo was tight as a vice, it send Grimmjow over the edge, one cock cumming deep insides the shinigami, filling him with thick cum, the other sent spurts acros Kurosaki’s body, reaching the orange hair. Ichigo came shortly afteras Grimmjow rode out his oragsm inside him.  
  
“Grimm, I-Ah I want both now.” He said “You what?!” Grimmjow had pulled out by now, Ichigo’s stretched hole oozing cum, “Both your cocks, in me, Now!” Ichigo ordered. “You better not regret it Kurosaki, you can always have that woman heal you.” He said holding his cocks together aligning himself with Ichigo’s more than prepared antrance.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! NNNGAAAHH” Ichigo moaned when the tips pushed in, stretching his hole wider than ever. “So. fucking. tight.” Grimmjow panted out, pushing more in. “AAAHhh!” Ichigo came when Grimmjow was about half way in “ You’re not helpin’ Ichi.” But he kept push, deeper and deeper.  
  
Until eventually he was fully inside the shinigami, both panting hard right now, one from incredible fullness, the other from incredible tightness. Minutes passed, “M-Move.” Ichigo requested, and Grimmjow did, pulling out, before poushing back in. In both motions the barbs did wonders, making both males moan.  
  
The rhythm started slow, but gradualy sped up, Grimmjow’s feral instincts kicked in. He pushed Ichigo’s legs forward and got into a mating press position. If Ichigo could moan louder, he would, Grimmjow was absolutly destroying his ass, never missing that sweet bundle of nerves.  
  
The sound of big furry balls slapping smooth ass echoed in the bunker, mixed with loud groans, grunts and moans. Ichigo’s eyes rolled back, tongue dangling out his mouth, Grimmjow was fucking senseless, he couldn’t stop moaning the Arrancar’s name.  
  
Ichigo came with a loud shout of Grimmjow’s name, it only fueled the Ex-espada’s ego further. Grimmjow thrusts were relentless, but as Ichigo tightened around him again and again with each orgasm.  
  
Bitting into Ichigo’s shoulder, before pulling out and howling like a Jaguar he came. Ichigo came again as his insides were filled with even more cum, to much cum in fact, it started spurting out. Grimmjow eventually pulled out, ending his orgasm on Ichigo.  
  
He admired the gapping hole, his cum oozing out of it. Both collasped on the ground. “That. was. Fcuking. Hot.” Ichigo said gasping between each word, “You said it.” Grimmjow said panting next to him, slowly fading back to his original form.  
  
“You sure Aizen didn’t mistake you fro the aspect of death by sex?” Ichigo chuckled, Grimmjow laughed, “Maybe, but your ass sure looks destoyed to me.” He said grinning wolfishly.  
  
“S-so uhm, will you stay with me Grimmjow?” Ichigo asked, blushing madly. Grimmjow turned his head, “You mean like stay in the living world? And be your lover?” Ichigo’s blushed even more, “Y-yeah.” “If it means we get to this more often, then fuck yeah.” Grimmjow said getting on his elbows and kissed Ichigo.  
  
“You’re stuck with me now.” Grimmjow said, tossing Ichigo over his shoulders, and making his way up the bunker. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ichigo smiled.  
  
Once upstairs, Grimmjow brought them to the showers, where they found some spare clothes. Once in the living room they spotted Yoruichi and Nel drinking tea together. Urahara was missing though, what they didn’t know was that he was passed out from a nose bleed after watching them from his secrete room. The day Grimmjow had found that out, Urahara had to use benhime to stitch himself back together.


End file.
